sengokujidai_periodfandomcom-20200215-history
Ieyasu Tokugawa
|romaji = Tokugawa Ieyasu |alias = Sword King Demon-Eating Reaper (鬼喰いの死神 Onigui no Shinigami) Daimyō of the Five Swords (五剣の大名 Goken no Daimyō) |nicknames = Ie-kun Ieyasu Shiranui (Adoptive Name) Husband/Darling/Honey (By Fuyumi and Yoko) Emoshi (By Liu Bei and Lü Bu) Lord Emoshi (By Oujima and Rurijima) Senpai (By Hakuto) |species = Human |gender = Male |age = 16 |birth_date = September 18 (Virgo) |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Brown |relatives = Original Ieyasu Tokugawa (Ancestor; deceased) Unnamed Parents (Deceased) Ryujirou Shiranui (Adoptive Father) Kagari Shiranui (Adoptive Mother) Ren Shiranui (Adoptive Younger Sister) |occupation = Heir Second-Year Student |affiliations = Tokugawa Clan Shiranui Family (Adopted) Shiranui Residence Hiei Academy Daimyō Trio Zhang Fei (Mentor) |status = Alive |technique_name = Tenka-Goken |rank = SS-rank}} Ieyasu Tokugawa (徳川家康 Tokugawa Ieyasu) is the main male protagonist of the Sengoku-jidai series. Once an normal high-school student from Hiei Academy, it is later revealed that he is the descendent of one of the unifiers of Japan Tokugawa Ieyasu, kicking off his new life. Appearance Ieyasu is a slim built young man of average height, with long, messy black hair that he keeps tied back in a low ponytail and brown eyes. Throughout the series, he is often seen dressed in his school uniform in Hiei Academy even when in combat. However, when outside of school, Ieyasu is dressed in more casual clothes. Volume 6, Ieyasu is said to have become considerably more muscular than he was originally. After Volume 15, he now has an X-shaped scar across his chest, courtesy of Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Personality Overall, Ieyasu has shown to be laid-back and collected a great number of times similar to his adoptive father, but there are times when he can also lose his composure in either awkward or embarrassing situations most of his time in his daily life, displaying great shock annoyance, and even at times anger. He is also described as being very bold by several people, a trait he shares with his ancestor, as he was willing to, without hesitation, put himself in harms way to protect Fuyumi Tsukihime and Yoko. History Currently, not much is known about Ieyasu's past, other than at some point, after his parents died, he was adopted by Ryujirou Shiranui and the Shiranui family. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Ieyasu is a remarkably skilled swordsman. Despite not training since his childhood, he cut Nobunaga Oda's magic bullet in midair, then held his own against Giovanni despite already being injured from before. As Ieyasu continued to face off against powerful enemies, he trained his sword skills with his father Ryujirou and Zhang Fei using his speed and skill to his advantage against even Hideyoshi and held his own against Celis and Hakuto. Enhanced Stamina: Through training with both Zhang Fei and Lü Bu, Ieyasu has developed stronger stamina, which increases as the series progresses. Even without the Fusion-senjutsu with Yoko or use of the Onimaru Armor, he manages to maintain control over his heartbeats and sense of rhythm as he fights with Hideyoshi. Enhanced Strength: Basic Magic: Through training with Sieglinde, Ieyasu has learned the basics of magic. * Replication: Ieyasu can create up to four clones of himself. * Magic Barrier: Master Strategist: Ieyasu has also been shown that once he understands what his enemies are planning to do mostly shown in his meeting with The Elders who treated them as a potential hostile threat to the Human World to be able to devise highly effective countermeasures and strategies. Tenka-Goken Tenka-Goken (天下五剣 Five Best Swords under Heaven) is Ieyasu's Technique. An powerful SS-rank Technique, it has the ability to summon five different swords, each named: Dōjigiri, Onimaru, Mikazuki, Ōdenta, and Juzumaru respectively, each with their own respective powers and weaknesses. While Ieyasu is only able to one or two of the five at a time, he is able to summon an almost indefinite amount of one of the swords, such as when he fought Giovanni Lascaris with twin Onimarus, and when he constantly summoned multiple Odentas during his battle Hideyoshi. After summoning the Doujigiri in the Twenty-Six Martyr Arc, he now has access to all five of the swords. * Dōjigiri (童子切 Slayer of Shuten-dōji): The strongest of the Tenka-Goken, and the same weapon the mythical hero Minamoto-no-Yorimitsu used to slay the Shuten-dōji. It possesses great demon-slaying abilities and has the ability to control both ice and fire. * Onimaru (鬼丸 Demon Circle): The first of the five swords that Ieyasu summoned and his primary weapon. It is a sword that was used to slay an Red Oni, thus cursing both the sword and the man Tokimasa Houjou. An cursed sword it has the ability to generate powerful red and black colored flames that can never be extinguished, even if Ieyasu were to be killed, and, as an cursed sword, it has the ability to slay both holy and cursed creatures. As according to Zhang Fei, Onimaru is the sword that Ieyasu has the most control over, yet, as the Red Oni it slayed is still alive through the sword, it has the chance of sending Ieyasu into an frenzy if overused. ** Onimaru Armor (鬼丸の鎧 Onimaru no Yoroi): After training with Zhang Fei and Lü Bu, Ieyasu was able to develop an armor for the sword, by channelling both his own ki and the ki of the sword and forming it into an demonic-looking black and red, samurai-like armor with blue horns. Dubbing it the Onimaru Armor, it has the ability to protect Ieyasu from projectiles and magic-based attacks, and, as according to Yoko, Nishitora and Liu Bei, as an foul and demonic aura. * Mikazuki (三日月 Crescent Moon): * Ōdenta (大典太 Great Denta): * Juzumaru (数珠丸 Rosary Circle): Trivia * His first name Ieyasu (家康) means "Family Peace". ** His surname Tokugawa (徳川) means "Virtuous River". * His birthday is September 18th, which is the day the original Tokugawa Ieyasu died. * Ieyasu has remarkable cooking skills, being able to cook delicious meals using the simplest of ingredients, which his harem, friends and allies alike adore. * According to both Yoko and Nishitora, Ieyasu's aura and ki can appear very differently to different types of Youkai. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Technique Users Category:Daimyō Trio Category:Hiei Academy Category:Shiranui Residence